


Healing His Pain

by dondena, turtlefanforlife1982



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefanforlife1982/pseuds/turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 7 of the '87 series, but changed in my perspective. A new enemy has his sights set on the smart turtle of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A brown haired man who had robbed banks in the past was now being released from prison. He had just gotten done serving 2 years and was now on parole. He had pretended to be good and serve his time though he had hated being in prison for those 2 years. 

But there was one constant thing on his mind during all that time: getting revenge on the turtles, or a more specific one of the bunch for sending him to jail as well as the turtle causing him pain too. That turtle was so going to pay for this! 

He had a gang that liked to loot and rob jewelry stores and banks. He was going to look them up and get the one turtle he wanted revenge upon. He didn’t know the turtle’s name, he just knew he was the one that wore the purple mask. 

The man called himself Lenny. He went to find his gang.  
……………….

For the two years while Lenny had been in jail, the ninja turtles had kept on bringing in the bad guys. And they were triumphant 90% of the time. Very rarely did they ever meet opponents that could take them down in fights. Most often, the only ones that could bring them down were Shredder and his mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady. 

Lenny began seeking the reports of the turtles’ closest friend, April O’Neil. He despised how the turtles were being these do-gooders for the city. There was no profit in it. But he was going to track them down and get his revenge.  
……………

The plans were soon organized. 

Lenny’s gang consisted of 20 members and they had been practicing some self defense skills on his orders from while he was in jail. The next time he and his gang met those reptiles, the gang wasn’t going down so easily. 

They began tracking April down and following her for a time period of when she would meet up with her reptilian friends. They wanted to know where the best place was to strike. They learned of the turtles’ huge love of pizza and soon found out that Vinnie’s was the favorite place they got their pizza, though they would go to other pizza parlors in town too. 

They watched for a month to see how much the turtles went to Vinnie’s, with or without April. It was seen that they went there like every few days or so. Sometimes they were in disguises and other times not. Their green faces always gave them away when they were in disguises. 

All the time of watching, if Lenny was with his gang, he eyed the purple masked turtle angrily. He was so going to get him back for what pain he had caused him. He was going to take that turtle off the streets! 

Lenny made sure to get the right supplies for what he had in mind to do to that turtle, and soon. He could see they either moved in pairs or as one group, finding the best idea would have to be to get the purple turtle either separate from the others and totally alone. Or, when he was with only one brother and take them both on.

He would get that turtle one way or another...


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, all was ready with the supplies and it was decided that sometime when the turtles were spotted that the gang was ready to capture the chosen turtle.

The turtles were not seen at Vinnie's for a few days, but they finally came that Saturday afternoon.

"Wait until they've eaten, then attack that bank over there." Lenny ordered some of his men.

Lenny gave the order when he saw the turtles getting ready to finish up their meals.

The men went into the bank closest to Vinnie's and using guns, they held up the place until they got some money.

Just as the turtles were leaving Vinnie's, they heard a burglar alarm go off and 5 robbers came running out of the bank with bags full of cash.

"Don't those nitwits ever learn not to rob banks?" Raphael stated.

"Nope. Come on, we can't let them get away." Leonardo said and he gave chase. The others followed, though they were a little more slower, feeling the weight of the food in their stomachs.

Lenny knew that fighting with their stomachs full might be a good way to get at them.

The men got the turtles into a dead end side alley and turned to face the turtles. The turtles all had their weapons drawn.

"Now just hand over the money." Donatello said.

"No way, Turtle!"

"Then you leave us no choice."

"Get 'em guys." Leonardo ordered.

They all got ready to go to combat with the robbers, but then, more men stepped out of hiding places.

"No, we are the ones who will be getting you!" The lead man said.

The robbers put the bags down and all 20 men had weapons of their own in their hands.

Each turtle knew to brace themselves, but just figured these guys were going to be a cinch to fight, like all robbers were.

There were a few men that were knocked away ever so easily and were mocked, especially by Raphael. But each turtle could throw a good mockery of the nincompoops.

But this time, many of the men fighting the turtles proved to be good opponents for the turtles. They had trained well for a long time.

It didn't take much longer for the turtles to show they were starting to tire though, as the weight of the food in their stomachs was starting to make itself known a lot more. Lenny had been watching and he finally decided it was time to step in.

The men finally backed off the panting turtles. Just as they were catching their breaths, but watching the humans warily, they saw them backing off. Then stepped in a new one. They hadn't seen this one before.

Lenny then took something out of his jacket pocket, what looked to be a round ball. He threw it at the turtles and it landed near them, then exploding.

"Smoke bomb!" Donatello exclaimed and he and his brothers began coughing hard enough to make them double over.

"Good job, Boss. Are you sure it will work?" A man asked Lenny.

"It has to. I've been waiting a long time for this."

When the smoke finally cleared, all four turtles were laying on the ground, unconscious.

The men came up to the turtles. "Which one is it that you want?"

"That one, the one in purple. Leave his weapon here. Its to let the others know that he's been taken away from them." Lenny said.

A big man came forward and picked Donatello up.

"How long will he be out?"

"An hour at the most. We don't have time to waste. I don't want this turtle waking up being loose." Lenny said. They all hurried to their trucks.

Donatello was thrown into the back of a truck with not so gentle care. Some men climbed in the back with him. His arms were tied behind his shell just in case if he came around too early. Then they drove away.  
…………….

An hour later, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo woke up in the same alley.

"Oh, what happened?" Mike asked.

"The last thing I remember is we were fighting some robbers." Leonardo said.

"Where'd they go?" Raphael asked.

They all looked around, then they realized something. "Where's Donatello?" Leonardo asked.

"He was right here." Raphael said.

"There's his Bo." Mike said, picking it up.

They were all standing up now.

"Those guys set us up so they could take Donatello." Raphael said.

"We'll find him. Donatello's resourceful and smart. He'll get away by himself if he can. See if you can find his turtle com. There might be a chance he still has it on him." Leonardo ordered.

All three of them looked around the alley for a turtle com, but they only found their own.

"We might be able to track him down if it wasn't destroyed." The leader said.

"Then let's get cracking." Mike said.

They all took off for the lair to get the van and their tracking equipment, though Donatello was the best one that knew how to operate that stuff. They just hoped that their genius brother was alright when they found him.  
………………..

Some time later, Donatello woke up. His vision was blurry at first, but soon focused.

He felt dizzy. He tried to rub his head, but couldn't move his hands. Then he felt they were tied up. He looked to his left and he saw his left hand raised above his head out to the left, then likewise with his right. He had been spread eagle out on a wall.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He looked down at his feet too. They too were tied to the wall.

His hands felt like they had lost their circulation. He tried to squirm to get free from this trap. He didn't want to be here in this situation.

"You aren't going to get loose." The turtle heard a voice to his right.

Donatello stopped struggling and said, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" With being tied up like this, Donatello knew he only had his voice to find out what this man wanted from him and to hopefully talk him out of whatever he was going to do.

"You are in my clutches now, Turtle. I've had my eye on you for a long time." Lenny began.

"But what do you want with me?" Donny asked again.

"Revenge, of course."

Donatello's eyes widened. "But, what did I ever do to you? I don't remember you."

"Once the first part is done, I'll tell you what you did to me."

Donatello began to get nervous, but he would try not to show it. "What's the first part?" He demanded to know.

"Look up there." Lenny pointed.

Donny looked up and he didn't like what he saw. That made his heart start pounding and breathing picked up. He saw a battering ram hung from the ceiling. It was small compared to what Shredder had wanted to use on Splinter a few years back, but it was still big enough that it might do some damage. Some good damage to him if it hit him.

He began to squirm again.

"Ooh, scared are we?" Lenny remarked with sarcasm.

"I never did anything to you! Let me go!" Donatello cried out.

"Oh, but you did. Besides costing me my freedom, there was other stuff that you did to me. And now, you're going to pay for it. You're going to know what it feels like." The man said.

Donatello really didn't know what this man was talking about. But when he heard that he cost him his freedom, it sounded like this guy had been in prison. With what he was doing now, he so deserved to be back in there.

"Let me go!"

"When I cut this rope and the smasher comes down and gets you, you'll know what I want from you." Lenny said.

Donatello couldn't help but stare up at the smasher. He didn't deserve this. For all he knew, that thing could smash him in the head and kill him. If he died, what would his family do without him? He didn't want to die.

Lenny pulled out a knife and went to go cut the rope.

"Stop! You don't have to do this." Donatello tried to plead for his life.

"Nice try, but it won't help you, Turtle." Lenny said and he cut the rope ever so slowly.

"Don't do it! I never did anything!"

The man ignored the scared turtle's pleas to stop doing what he was. Finally, it was cut free and the smasher began its journey downward.

Donatello saw the smasher coming down toward him and he figured he had only moments to live. He had tried to save himself and couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

The smasher finally completed its journey and made contact.

The poor turtle felt the impact from the smasher make deep contact into the pit of his stomach.

"OOH!" Donatello cried out in grunted pain. He had never felt such an impact before.

The smasher remained where it had struck, but the weight lightened up after that blow.

Donatello now struggled to breathe. Then, from the drugs still in his system mixed with force of the blow made his stomach upset. It made the organs retaliate and it churned.

Donny had no control over it as what he ate earlier was forced to come back up again. He coated the floor to his right with the vomit.

Lenny was disgusted, but wasn't surprised it would happen and stayed clear of it.

After emptying his stomach contents, Donatello was still breathing hard and didn't feel too good. He moaned in pain. His belly hurt beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Lenny then decided that the turtle was winded enough for the moment that he wouldn't fight back if he was cut down and moved onto the next test. "Cut him down." He ordered.

Donatello vaguely heard it said, but he opened his eyes to see a different person, a blond haired man come toward him with a knife. He couldn't talk at the moment, but his mind screamed, "Don't hurt me please!"

The man got up next to him and cut the ropes on his legs first, then his wrists. The man made sure the turtle went to the left of the mess he had made. He had also moved the smasher off of Donny.

Donatello dropped to the floor, painfully on his knees. He couldn't help but cry out at the pain he felt. His arms immediately cradled his aching midsection, eyes closed tightly and trying to breathe.  
The man stepped away and Lenny came forward.

Lenny bent over and put his hand underneath Donny's chin, bringing it up to make sure the turtle was looking at him.

Donny opened his eyes when he felt his head being lifted up. He was looking into his tormenter's face.

"Now you know what I want from you. Didn't that feel good?" Lenny mocked him.

"N- o." Donatello said weakly.

"I was being sarcastic, Turtle. Now its time for your next test." Lenny said. "Take him."

Two more men came forward and pulled on Don's arms. Donatello cried out with being pulled to his feet so fast and a still aching stomach that wasn't bound to stop hurting for some time.

Donatello was scared for his life as he was being half dragged from the room while the janitor worked to clean up the mess he had made on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello was pushed roughly into a new room. He barely kept his balance as the door was immediately shut and locked behind him. The room looked like a bare dojo, or was it a cell? It was dimly lit and was about the size of their living room in the lair. The walls were dark and from what he could see, there were no windows. He felt as though he was standing on a firm mat of some kind, but it was hard to tell. And his stomach hurt too much to really get a good look at the place.

"Agh!" Donatello put a hand on his stomach again as pain shot through him. He looked down at his plastron to see if it was damaged. He would have big bruising on his belly as well as inside him for a few days. He didn't see any visible damage and gave it a good rub.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He asked himself.

"You hurt our boss!" A male voice was heard.

Donatello turned around slowly to not aggravate his injury. He still held his belly. He saw five men with weapons in their hands. He swallowed. He knew he was not in a condition at the moment to fight.

Nevertheless, he saw the men approach him menacingly and the winded turtle began backing up. He tried reaching behind him for his Bo, but he didn't find it where it was supposed to be. Now he knew he was in trouble.

He backed into the wall. He grimaced as another jolt of pain went through him.

"Aww! Look at that, the turtle's actually feeling some pain." The men laughed.

"Look guys, agh! You don't need to do this." Donatello said.

"Oh, but we do actually. Direct orders and for payback for our boss!"

Donatello knew he was outnumbered. But even if he was, under normal circumstances, even without his bo, he could take these men, but not in his current state.

The men attacked him. They had no honor.

Donatello just tried to defend himself the best he could. He had to take his mind off his pain for the time being. He was still very winded at the moment too.

One man tried to hit him over the head with a bat, but he saw it coming and he grabbed his arms, trying to stop him. While Donny was distracted with that one, another man came up behind him and hit him on the back of the legs.

It made the turtle cry out, then the man he had been defending himself against grabbed one of Don's arms and twisted it behind his shell.

Donatello cried out at that too. Then he was hit on the back of the head and he fell to the ground onto his hurting front side. His arm had been let go of.

Normally he wasn't that easy to take down in a fight, but he had been weakened prior to this fight.

When he tried to get up, he turned over to look at his attackers. All five of them were standing over him. He saw one with a big hammer in his hands and dreaded the worst. His right arm hurt from having been twisted.

The man with the hammer came forward. "Now its my contribution time."

Donatello instantly tried to push himself away from his attacker, he tried to walk but his legs were too weak.

The man kept following him until he was against the wall again. Then the man brought the hammer down onto the turtle's left leg.

Donatello couldn't help but cry out so loud at the bone crushing that happened. Now this would be a severe problem.

"You got him good. Now he won't be able to get away so easily." One of the man's comrades commended him.

Donny cradled his injured leg, but it put pain into his already aching belly again.

"And to add on to the joy of this moment, get him down onto his back."

Donatello heard that and instantly recoiled. "NO!"

Two of the men came forward and grabbed Donny's arms and began to get him onto his shell.

"Agh! Don't do this to me!" Donatello struggled, but it was no use.

The men were able to get him onto his back all too easily. Donatello looked up at the humans with absolute fear in his eyes. He tried to free his arms and wiggled his body to get free, but he couldn't with the iron grip they had on his arms.

The final man with a weapon, a hard metal bat, came forward and he looked at the scared turtle, breathing so hard.

Donatello feared the worst. He feared where that bat was going to be used on him.

The man felt no remorse looking into Don's scared eyes. Then he raised his bat into the air and looking at the turtle's aimed body target.

From where he was aiming that he could see, Donatello had a feeling he knew what he was going to hit. "Agh!" He groaned in fear, then closed his eyes.

The bat was brought down exactly where he thought it was going to be brought down. It scored onto Donatello's already bruised belly.

The genius turtle cried out in pain again. His struggles in the men's arms ceased as he went limp. His face was in a grimace that showed complete discomfort.

The two men holding his arms waited for their orders.

Lenny stepped into the room. "Good work, boys. Got some good payback going for him."

Donatello opened his eyes for a moment. His vision was blurry, then he closed them again. His main concentration was trying to breathe.

Lenny looked down at the winded turtle. "What's a matter, Turtle? Can't breathe?"

Donny opened his eyes and gave him a hard glare and a struggled breath.

"You deserve everything you're getting, Turtle, after what you did to me."

"What- did I- do?" Donatello asked in gasps.

"Tie his arms behind him first." Lenny ordered.

The man holding his right arm twisted his arm again. "OW!" Donny cried out.

"Get onto your stomach if you know what's good for you!"

The man holding his left arm let go, giving the poor turtle access to roll over ever so painfully. The man holding his right arm still had it in a twisting grip. He took a hold of it and another man handed him some rope.

Donatello struggled to breathe through the pain he was in and he felt the man sit down onto his shell. He moaned in pain. He felt the rope being put on his right wrist. His left arm was still out to the side, but then it was grabbed and pulled behind him too, rope being added on. The rope was tied real tight and many times and carefully so the turtle wouldn't be getting them off unless they took them off.

"There is your prize turtle."

"Good work." Lenny said.

As Donatello laid on the floor, he knew he was helpless. He felt the weight lift off his back. His hands were tied behind him and he had an injured stomach and he was sure his left leg was broken. His right arm throbbed from being twisted.

"Roll him over." Lenny said. "On his side facing me."

The big man rolled him over to his side. Donatello let out a good painful groan as he was moved. He was against the wall. He looked up at his captors and tormenters.

"You said- you would- tell me- what you- wanted- with me." Donatello said in a low tone, trying to maintain his breathing. The pain in his belly had still not leveled out.

"Yes, I did, didn't I." Lenny said. "But after two blows, did you figure out what I want with you?"

"You- want to- hurt my stomach, and- then- kill me." Donatello said weakly.

"Give the turtle a prize! But no, I don't want to kill you, at least not right away. There's still more to your punishment. And to the answer you want to know." Lenny said.

Donatello could only watch as he saw the man begin to pull up his shirt.

"You did these to me!" Lenny yelled at Donny as he pointed out scars across his abdomen.

"I never- did that- to anyone." Donatello tried taking deep breaths to try to control the pain in his belly.

"Bullcrap! A while back, you used that stick of yours in my stomach many times and a few of those times, you hurt some of my organs! You nearly cost me my life twice at least with that! Now I'm returning the favor!" Lenny shouted at the pained turtle on the floor.

Now Donatello knew that this guy wanted to hurt his internal organs. He knew he needed to get out of here, but even with his hands loose, there would be no way he could manage it with a broken leg. A chill penetrated his stomach besides the pain it already experienced. His breathing picked up.

"Take him to the dissection room. I'm going to finish this with what you did to me." Lenny growled.

"No! Please don't." Donatello pleaded.

Two men came forward to get him. Donatello pulled his legs up toward his middle to try to protect his belly.

"Get up!"

Donatello couldn't do anything but lay there. "I said, get up!"

The bigger of the two men reached down and grabbed Don's right arm and began pulling him to his feet again.

"Ahhh!" Don cried in pain. The other man now grabbed his other arm, holding him up.

As soon as he was on his feet though, Donny couldn't help but let another pained yelp escape as his weight was forced onto his injured leg too. He lifted the injured foot up, but the men were so forceful with him that he was forced to walk on the injured foot. He limped on it.

"Not so fast, yet. Hold him still." Lenny said.

Donatello looked warily at the man, wanting to know what he was going to do next. He had his injured leg lifted up just standing there.

"This is my own contribution before the best part coming next." Lenny said, walking up to the scared and injured turtle. He had the bat in his hands now. Donatello knew what he was going to do.

Donatello began a struggle anyway, trying to protect his pained belly. "Agh! Don't hit me, please!"

Lenny ignored his pleas, but did like the turtle pleading. He prepared the bat for its target.

The men held onto Donny's arms tighter so their boss could get his target.

Aiming it just right, Lenny finally jabbed his arms real fast, and the bat was jabbed head first into the turtle's already hurt stomach.

Donatello grunted in pain again. He fell to his knees in the men's arms.

"I'm going to make this an experience you won't soon forget, Turtle." Lenny said. "Now take him."

Donny was so winded and weak that he was dragged from the room this time. The men were not gentle as they kicked his injured leg while they dragged him to the next room. With bleary eyes, Donny saw what was in the room. He felt panic on top of pain coming from the pit of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo now had the turtle van and were trying to track down Donatello. His turtle com was obviously closed because they couldn't find a signature on it.

Right now, the turtles were on their own in tracking their brother down. Their Sensei, Master Splinter, was on one of his meditation trips right now, which made it all the worse. What if Donatello was hurt? He was a gifted healer and they might need his help.  
………………..

Donatello was taken to a surgical room. He saw the table and the surgical tools, he tried to struggle but he was just too weak.

"Oh, no. Please- don't- do this." Donny said weakly.

"This is going to be so fun, Turtle." One of the men said.

The other man then kicked Donny in his injured leg.

"Ah!" Don cried out. He knew now these men were trying to keep him in constant pain. Then he felt something behind him and the ropes were finally cut off, but his arms were kept a hold on. He was brought towards the table.

"No! I won't let- it happen!"

"You don't have a choice."

In his weakened condition, Donatello wasn't in any shape to fight them.

He was finally brought to the table and the big man lifted him just enough to get him on it. The other man got a hold of his legs and quickly strapped them down. The big man had his arms and he pulled them above his head and strapped them down up there. His arms were in a very uncomfortable position with being pulled over the edge of the table. The straps were underneath the table. It ensured that Donatello wouldn't be able to use them.

Donatello looked up at the men nervously. Now his poor belly was completely vulnerable to them.

"The boss will be in shortly to give you your punishment." One said and they backed off and left the room.

Donatello gulped. He looked down at his belly. It was already bruised and aching, inside and out. His plastron could only protect it only so much. He eyed the surgical tools next.

There were scalpels, scissors, knives, and even a buzz saw!

Seeing the saw was what scared Donatello the most. He knew that could cut through a turtle's shell if used surgically and it was going to be used to torture him! He tried to get loose.

His hands were bound so tight he couldn't even feel them much at the moment and his legs were bound too. He couldn't even bring his knees up. Donatello knew that his leg needed much needed treatment. It was starting to turn colors. But he knew it probably wouldn't happen. Being on this table slab, tied down to make sure he was helpless, he was at this man's mercy.

"Oh, why does this man have to do this to me?" Donny asked himself. After what he had been shown and told, he knew he still couldn't possibly have done that to this man. Sure, he knew he struck people in the stomach with his bo, but it was only to stop them from getting to him and for self defense. He didn't think his bo could do that sort of internal damage.

Donatello missed his family. He hoped they would find him and soon. It would be the best if they found him right now. He knew it wouldn't be long before the man stepped into the room and tortured him some more. His body was in plenty of pain and he knew he was not going to be fighting for some time with that broken leg. And right now, he was dreading a much bigger injury to his stomach.

And within moments, he heard a sound and the doors opened. Donny looked up and in stepped Lenny and some assistants.

"What- what are you going to do?" Donatello had gained some of his wind back and managed to ask without gasping for air.

"Repay the favor of what you did to me." Lenny answered.

"But I never gave you those scars."

"No. Surgery technicians did though to get those problem organs out. But it was you that hurt me and made those organs burst! Now, I'm returning the favor!" Lenny said angrily.

"Oh! Don't do this, please. Doing this to me won't give you the organs back."

"No, it won't, but it will make you feel the pain that I went through, and make you think about before you ever do that again to someone else. Nothing happens to your stomach just because it has that protective shell over it. But now, even that shell of yours is not going to be enough to protect what's beneath it." Lenny said as he picked up the dreaded buzz saw. "You see, I did the research into what could cut into a turtle's shell, and this kind of saw was as good as it gets."

"Oh, please don't do this. You've done enough to me that I've learned my lesson." Donatello pleaded desperately.

"I don't think you have, Turtle. I want this to be an experience you're not going to forget for a long time." Lenny smirked, starting up the saw blade. It buzzed loudly and spun so fast.

Donatello watched the saw blade spinning and he didn't even want to imagine what that was going to feel like cutting into his plastron. He felt a chill deep in his stomach alongside the former pain he already had in there. This was already an experience he wouldn't soon forget.

Lenny began approaching the scared turtle. He could see absolute fear in his victim's eyes. He had longed to see that for so long on the one who had hurt him. He wasn't going to offer the turtle any relief from the pain. He could die for all he cared during what he was going to do; but not before he caused this turtle some of the greatest pain he would ever feel.

Donatello saw the saw blade getting closer to his vulnerable stomach and he tried struggling again, but it did no good. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't happening! Donatello closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

Lenny could see that the turtle was preparing for what was to come. He eyed the plastron carefully, about where he was going to cut first, but then, something caught his eye. He looked to the left of the plastron and he saw the green skin exposed. That gave him an idea. He turned the saw off.

When Donatello heard the saw turn off, he opened his eyes. He saw the man walk to the side, but towards the surgical tools. He let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, don't go getting too comfortable, Turtle. I'm just changing tools for a few minutes." Lenny said.

Donatello watched as the man had put the saw down, but then he picked up a knife! He knew his plastron could withstand a knife, but his skin couldn't. But where was the knife going to be used on him?

Lenny came back over to the scared turtle. "I noticed some green flesh showing here and it will become a good target to cut into first."

Donny flinched. He had forgotten how vulnerable that flesh was.

Lenny quickly got the knife ready and steadying it, he lowered it to the turtle's exposed side.

"Agh! Don't!" Donatello cried out. He tried to move his side away from the knife, but it was no use.

The knife made contact with his soft, tender flesh just below what would be his last rib. Donny froze, then Lenny drew the knife down the line in the flesh.

Donatello screamed in pain. Blood had instantly pooled at the surface of the wound. Now Donny could feel the throbbing pain in his side from the knife.

But Lenny wasn't done yet. He did the same to the other side as well.

Donatello could feel liquid pouring down his left side from the wound and knew he was bleeding. If the wounds didn't get sewn up, he would bleed to death. And it wasn't long before he felt it on the right side too. The wounds were long and deep.

"A good job if I say so myself." Lenny admired his handiwork.

Through his pain, Donatello could only glare at the man. Then he saw the man look at him with an evil smirk on his face. Donny gathered up saliva in his mouth and then he spit at the man.

"Yuck!" Lenny said, as the spit caught in his face. "You'll pay for that too, Turtle!"

With the knife still in his hand, Lenny charged the bound turtle and up at his head, he grabbed Donatello by the throat, and with the knife, he slashed the knife across the turtle's right arm.

Donatello gagged, but still let out a cry of pain when the knife slashed his arm. Lenny let go of his throat after that. And it wasn't long before blood was running down from the arm wound too and dripping onto the floor. And by now, blood was pooling on the sides of the table.

Donatello knew he was losing a lot of blood. Dizziness flashed in his head as he also continued to catch his breath back from gagging.

"Now back to the fun." Lenny said. He went back and put the bloody knife down and picked the saw back up. He started it again.

The poor turtle didn't like the sound of that.

Lenny eyed the middle of the plastron.

Donatello looked at him with total terror in his eyes, and especially the saw. He knew what was coming next. The saw was getting closer with each step the evil man took.

Lenny was finally next to his victim and he made a slash on the right upper side of Donny's belly scute. It left a good mark.

"Ah!" Donny let out. He had felt that. But it had only left a mark, it didn't bleed.

But then, Lenny put the saw to the line in the middle of his plastron.

Donatello cried out real loud as the saw began to sink into his plastron. It went in deep.

Lenny began to cut downward.

Donatello couldn't stand the pain any longer, and with blood loss now taking its toll, he passed out from the pain.

When he didn't hear the screaming anymore, Lenny stopped what he was doing. He saw the turtle was not awake anymore. "Check for a pulse. I still want to enjoy this." He said.

One of the assistants went over and felt for a pulse on Donny's throat. "It's still there. He just obviously passed out from the pain."

"Well, when he wakes up then, he's going to be in full bloody pain." Lenny said evilly, then continued to cut into the plastron. He even cut Donny's belt off.

By the time he was done, there were cuts all over Donatello's plastron. The wounds were extreme. Lenny even opened up a scute on the upper right side, trying to find those organs. He found them and they were very similar to a human's.

He cut into some of Donny's organs with a scalpel. He wanted this turtle to suffer. Then he put the scute back in place. Lenny felt satisfied with his work. He took off his surgical gear and looked at his accomplishment from a distance.

Donatello laid on the table unconscious. His body had been horribly mutilated. His sides and stomach were completely covered in blood, and blood dripped from the wound on his arm, that now covered the floor. His face was really pale from blood loss. And his lower leg and ankle had turned colors, indicating of its injury.

Lenny felt happier now that he had accomplished what he wanted. He and his men walked out of the room. He went to find the turtle's phone that he had gotten off of him. He was sure the others had awakened by now and were sure to be looking for their friend.

Lenny found the turtle com and picked it up and opened it. Immediately, there was a beeping signature.  
……………

From inside the turtle van, a blip suddenly appeared on the tracking screen. Raphael saw it right away.

"Leonardo! Donatello's turtle com has been activated!" Raphael said.

"Great. Where's it coming from?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael continued to guide the leader to where it was coming from, but then, the screen lit up with a face.

"Who are you?" Raphael demanded.

"Oh, now I see how this thing works. Hello there, Turtles. I am the one who took your purple wearing friend. I owed him some sweet revenge. You can come and get him now, but I must warn you, you might want to bring plenty of blankets and bandages!" Lenny laughed and signed off.

"He's gonna pay for hurting Donatello if he has." Mike said.

"You heard what he said. We have to go back to the lair and get the first aid kit. We don't have a lot of medical supplies in here." Leonardo said.

The trio returned to the lair as quickly as they could and grabbed up blankets and bandages. They got them as quick as they could and followed the turtle com trail again to Donatello.  
………………  
Lenny and his men quickly got out of the warehouse as they knew the other turtles would be there soon. Lenny was sure he had made the turtle pay for what he had done. He didn't care what happened now.


	5. Chapter 5

The turtle van soon pulled up to the warehouse where the signal was still coming from. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo all got out and went looking for their missing brother.

Leonardo was in the lead with the tracker. It led them all right to the surgical room. But what they saw when they found Donatello instantly made them all stop in shock. They couldn't believe it when they laid eyes on their genius brother.

He was covered in wounds and his own blood. It instantly made them all bring up something. When they all got rid of their contents, Leo said, "We have to do this, guys. We have to get him out of here."

"Yeah, we know." Raphael agreed.

"Michelangelo, go get the blankets and bandages out of the van." Leo ordered.

Mike didn't even question the order. They all knew this was an emergency.

Leonardo sliced the bonds holding Donatello to the table. He and Raph got him off the table and to a clean spot of the room. Leo checked for a pulse and found it.

Donny's pulse was very weak and he was very pale.

Mike returned with the blankets and bandages.

Sitting Don up, Leonardo and Raphael wrapped some blankets around Donatello's middle. They put two on to start with so the blood wouldn't soak through one. Mike bandaged his right arm where the cut had been made.

"We have to get Donatello some major medical help." Leonardo said.

"The zoo's still open, Leonardo. It's the safest place for him to get medical treatment." Mike said.

"Good. Let's go." The turtle in blue said.

Together, all three of them carefully carried Donatello out of the warehouse and to the van. Donatello's life was on the line right now.

Donatello was laid gently on the floor and Leonardo made sure to watch over him. Raphael was put in charge of driving. He had to get to the zoo and fast. They were far from the city zoo.

Raphael tried to get through the dangerous traffic of New York as fast and best he could. He tried not to have to move Donatello with stressful moves.

It took some time, but eventually, they got to the zoo. Mike was ordered to run in and get Dr. Jane Goodfellow while Leo and Raph stayed to get Donny out of the van.

When he got in, Mike was breathing hard. "Dr. Goodfellow! I- nneed- you!"

"Michelangelo? What are you doing here? What happened? You are breathless." The black veterinarian woman said.

"Donatello- needs- your help. He's hurt!" Mike said.

"What happened?" She asked.

He gained some breath back and explained, "We were attacked earlier by robbers and they set us up to take Donatello. They knocked us out and took him. When we came to, he was gone. We just got him back and he's very hurt. You've got to help him. He's nearly dead!"

"Then lead me to him." Jane said.

The two of them went back out to the van. In the back, the woman saw what Mike meant. There were blankets wrapped around Donatello's middle that were blood soaked everywhere. Bloody bandages on his right arm and she noticed one of Donatello's legs was all bruised and colored. It wasn't in good condition at all. It was obvious he had a broken ankle and leg.

"Bring him into the clinic guys." Jane ordered.

The three of them carried the unconscious genius into the clinic. There were some passersby that saw the situation they were in. The ninja turtles had a wounded comrade.

They set him up on the table for large animals.

"Thank you guys. Now I should do this alone." Jane said.

"Just do the best you can to keep him alive." Leo said.

"I will. Now go."

The three of them went into the waiting area. This was so hard on them. They weren't going to leave their brother alone here though.

After they were gone, Jane Goodfellow got to work. The stomach area looked to be the most important area that was hurt, as the blankets were just soaked with the blood. She knew she would need help. She went out and called in one of her assistants.

A dark-haired man in a lab coat came in to help her. He helped move Donatello so Jane could take off the blankets being used as bandages. What they both saw beneath the blankets was so horrific!

Donatello's sides and plastron were completely cut to pieces!

"What kind of man could do this to him?" Jane asked.

"A monstrous one." Her partner said. "I've never seen a plastron looking this bad ever."

"Now we have to fix this. We also need to check his internal organs too." Jane said.

She set up a mask to go over Donatello's face to deliver oxygen and to keep him unconscious before she went to work. She also hooked him up to a heart monitor. Her assistant put a needle in his left arm for medicine to be introduced and wrapped it up.

They went about examining inside and out of Donny's belly. The side wounds needed to be treated first. Then they would look inside for damages.

There was dried blood on his sides, and it was still coming too. Jane and her assistant took some thread and needles and they both sewed up his sides. They had sewn them up in the nick of time. They were beginning to look infected.

The humans admired the stitching in the skin. The skin around the stitches was pale and swollen, but the stitches themselves were neat and even.

Then they went into the plastron next to check for any damaged organs and there were indeed some cut up.

The damaged organs were sewn back up and they would wait to see what happened. Then they got back to work on the plastron, putting epoxy glue and a covering over the whole plastron. Donatello was going to be so sore when he woke up. Then his middle was bandaged up again.

Next, she and her assistant undid the bandages on Donny's right arm. Blood had soaked through them too.

The wound was good and deep. This too would require stitches. Jane stitched up the wound, then bandaged it back up in fresh gauze.

Then the two humans set about treating Donny's broken leg.

An x-ray was taken and it showed that the ankle and the lower leg bones were completely shattered. This wasn't going to be easy.

Jane held Donatello's body down while her male assistant put the bones back in place. Then they got to work putting a cast on the leg and foot.

…

Out in the waiting area, Donny's brothers were all pacing anxiously. This had never happened before. They hoped Donatello wasn't going to die.

After what seemed like forever, Jane came out to see them.

"Guys." She said. They all came over to her with anxious looks.

"Is he going to be ok?" Leo asked.

"He made it through the patching up, but he's very weak yet. He's so pale from the blood loss that I think he needs a blood transfusion. I need one of you to contribute some blood." Jane explained.

"I'll do it." Leonardo instantly said.

"Okay. Come with me." Jane said and Leo followed her.

Raph and Mike were still worried. What was going to happen?

Jane led Leonardo to a chair where he sat down and the assistant handed him a sugary drink. "You need to drink that, so you don't get dizzy from the blood amount we need to take from you." The man said.

"Ok." Leo said and began to drink the soda. He downed it pretty quick. Then he was given some fruit juice.

Leonardo downed it quick too.

"That should be good enough. Now to begin the transfusion." The assistant said.

Leonardo removed his left elbow pad so that the needle could go in his vein and collect his blood. A needle was also sticking out of Donatello's left arm so he could receive Leo's blood.

It took some time, but the transfusion was soon done. Leonardo now had to wear a small bandage on his left arm, and there was one on Donny's left arm too.

Now that it was over, the man, named Dr. Matt Baines, and Jane moved Donatello off the table and onto a mat on the floor. Leo would have liked to have helped, but he was a little weak now from the transfusion. He was a little lightheaded.

Jane got Donatello hooked up to an IV next. He was still hooked up to the heart monitor and the blood transfusion had helped to pick up the rate of Don's heartbeat. Color was coming back to his face.

"So what now?" Leo asked.

"We've done all we can for him. Now we can only wait for him to wake up. You can stay with him if you want." Jane said.

"We aren't going to leave his side." Leo said.

"Just keep an eye on him and don't do anything to him. If anything should change, come and get me. I'll be staying here overnight too." Jane said.

"Thank you for all you're doing, Doctor." Leo said.

"You're welcome, uh?"

"Leonardo."

"Leonardo." Jane said.

Leo sat down close by Donny.

Jane went out and got Raph and Mike and said they could see their brother now. They instantly came in and saw that Donatello was still in an unconscious state and he was all bandaged up.

"We still have some blankets out in the van. Could you two go get them?" Leo said.

They wanted to be of use and instantly went to go get the leftover blankets in the turtle van. They brought them back and covered the genius turtle up.

"How's he doing?" Mike asked.

"He's doing better since the transfusion, but he's still not come around once. All we can do is wait." Leo explained.

"He better not leave us like this." Raphael said. He couldn't help it that tears had formed in his eyes.

Tears had also formed in Leo's and Mike's eyes too. They didn't want to lose Donny. He was the one that worked with the big technology when they ran into tech savvy enemies. But even when he came around, Donatello wouldn't be in any condition to fight for a long time. Whoever had done this to him had known what they were doing.

…

Many hours into the night and all of the turtles were sleeping by their injured brother. They all had reluctance to leave his side. Jane had brought them all some food, but they all, even Mike, were hesitant to eat. But Jane talked them into eating their dinner and that Donny would need them to be strong to help him out.

Donatello was going to be sore when he woke up, but there was also a chance he could have been traumatized too. That would be hard to deal with, but they had to be strong for him to get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jane Goodfellow is not an OC. She was in one episode, What's Michelangelo Good For? just so you all know. She's an African American. 
> 
> And when I imagine the zoo clinic Donny's being treated at, it's more the one from the episode of The Planet of the Turtleoids when Krang and Shredder and their mutants were getting ready to mutate some more animals.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three long days of waiting for Donatello to finally wake up. His brothers had been so anxious for him to wake up that they barely ate or slept. Sometimes Jane would shoe them out of the room and go find something to do while one of them, usually Leonardo, would stay with him.

Leonardo was currently in the room, but had drifted off when Donatello began to come to.

Donny's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his vision to focus. He saw the ceiling, that looked nothing like the ceiling in his bedroom. He slowly raised his head and looked around. He saw he wasn't at home at all.

"Oh, where am I?" Donny said to himself. He didn't recognize this place at all, but he saw Leonardo in the back corner, sleeping on the chair.

Donatello noticed that he was covered up with some blankets. He tried to move his hands and found they were loose. But when he pulled his hands out from under the blankets, he saw he had an IV in his left hand and his right arm was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to me?" He wondered. Then he tried to sit up to try to get his leader's attention. But when he tried to get up, pain immediately shot through his midsection. "Oh, ow!" Donny said and clutched his stomach.

He laid back down. He managed to raise himself up on his elbows and he pushed the blankets back. He now saw the horrible truth. It had been no dream. Someone had tortured him. He saw the bandages that covered his whole middle.

Then, he saw the door open and an unknown man came into the room. It was Jane's assistant. He was in here to check on him and he saw the patient was finally awake.

"Hey there, uh, Donatello, is it?" The man spoke in a soft voice.

Donatello suddenly felt panic overtake himself and he tried to move. "Agh! Stay away from me!" He cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

Donny's cries awoke Leonardo. He saw what was happening. His brother was terrified.

"Stay away!" Donatello screamed again. He began to try to move away from the man coming toward him. Pain screamed in his whole body.

Leonardo knew he had to do something before Donatello hurt himself. He got off the chair and dashed over to his brother.

"Donatello! Its me, Leonardo. It's alright. Matt here is a friend. He helped save your life." Leo explained. "He's Dr. Goodfellow's assistant."

"Leonardo? Dr. Goodfellow?"

"Yes. You're at the zoo clinic being watched over and treated by Dr. Goodfellow and Dr. Baines. We nearly lost you after what happened to you, but we got you here in time for them to treat your injuries. You're going to be fine, but you need to rest and stay calm." Leo explained.

Donatello was still worried, but he trusted Leonardo's judgment. He knew his leader wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Where are Raphael and Michelangelo?"

"They are out right now, just doing something. They have been here too. We've all been worried about you."

"Is Master Splinter here too?" Donny asked.

"No. He is due to come back today though. I think the others went to the lair to meet him." Leo replied. "He needs to be told when he gets back of why you aren't there."

"I just came in to check your vitals, Donatello, and it's good you're awake now. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Matt Baines said.

"Don't leave me, Leonardo." Donny clung to Leo's arm.

Leo could see his brother had been traumatized by what had happened to him.

"I promise one of us will be with you at all times." Leo said.

Donatello let the man check his vitals as long as Leonardo was by his side.  
……………

Splinter finally came home from his meditation trip. He found his red and orange masked students in the living room. They had been sent home to wait on him to come home.

"Greetings, Raphael and Michelangelo. But where are Donatello and Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Oh, Master. Its so good you're finally home." Mike said.

"Is something wrong?" Splinter asked.

"You didn't sense anything?" Raphael asked.

"Sense what?"

"Donatello was hurt while you were gone." Mike said. "He's so badly hurt he nearly died."

"Please tell me everything." Splinter said and the two turtles continued the story.  
…………….

When they were done with the story, Splinter said that he wanted to go down and see Donatello.

They piled into the van and took their sensei to see the genius.

When they got to the zoo clinic, they were all relieved to see Splinter. Donatello was the most relieved. And Splinter and Mike and Raph were more than glad to see Donny awake.

Donatello didn't want his family to leave him.

The injuries were shown to Splinter when the doctors changed Donny's bandages. He had seen the bandages. Jane explained to him what she had found with the stomach wounds. He had literally been cut to pieces on his stomach and sides.

As he listened and saw everything, the wise rat knew his smart student was not going to be allowed to train or go topside fighting with his brothers for some time. Even being able to work on his inventions would take some time getting back into with healing. But Splinter had special herbs at home that could help with pain control as well.  
………………..

Donatello was given his first meal later that evening. It was just some chicken broth that should go down pretty easy. He didn't want to eat right now, but he needed to gain his strength back and he had to be eating real good to be able to go home anytime soon.

Another thing was that they needed to get him up and walking to prevent blood clots in his legs.

With some painful help, Donatello was soon standing. His left leg was in a cast that he could walk on, but his leg hurt to walk on. He was helped to move. He moaned and groaned with every movement because his stomach hurt the most.

"I've never felt anything- like this before." Donny said. He was in incredible pain. Everything in his middle just screamed at him. He wanted to lay back down.

After some several minutes of walking around the room, Donatello was allowed to lay back down again. This was going to be a long recovery.


	7. Chapter 7

The turtles' main enemies, Shredder and Krang and their hench mutants hadn't been seen for a couple weeks. Before Donatello's incident, the boys had only been dealing with street thugs mostly. But now, they were one turtle short.

The turtles and Splinter were staying with Donatello all the time at the clinic until he would be well enough to go home. It had only been 2 days since Donny had awoken from his three day sleep.

April had been really busy for the past several days and hadn't contacted her friends, but when there was a report that a power plant had been broken into downtown, April looked at the printed results first and then contacted her friends.

"April to Turtles." She said.

At the clinic, the mutant family was all having their lunch when Leonardo's turtle com started going off. He picked it up and opened it.

"Hi, April. What's up?"

"There's been a break in at the power plant downtown. The results said that Shredder and his mutants are down there trying to steal power." April said.

"We'll be right there. Thanks, April." Leo said and hung up. Then he looked at the others. "Fellas, we have work to do."

Donatello was sitting up against the wall to try to eat his lunch, but at this interruption, he knew he couldn't go.

"Go, my turtles. I will stay with Donatello." Splinter said.

Leo, Raph, and Mike reluctantly left, but not before Donatello saying that if they needed help with anything related to technology, he was only a turtle com call away and he would try his best to guide them through it.

"I hope they don't run into any trouble." Donatello said.

"I'm sure they can manage, Donatello." Splinter said.

Donatello wished he could be out having the fun with his brothers, but he couldn't rush his recovery.  
………………

When the trio got to the power plant, Shredder was having Bebop and Rocksteady getting some power packs out of a closet with security guards tied up in the background.

"Hurry up, you dolts!" Shredder shouted at his minions. "We have to get out of here before the turtles show up."

"We're already here, Shredder!" Leonardo shouted as he and Raphael and Michelangelo jump kicked through a door.

"Ahh! What does it take to keep you turtles out of my business?" Shredder complained.

"The day you stop trying to take over the world." Raphael remarked.

Bebop and Rocksteady attacked the turtles, but were easily flung away. Shredder then attacked and he did manage to get past the three turtles. His minions followed him. They ran for their module that was nearby.

"Let's get 'em guys." Leo ordered and the three of them ran after their enemies.

By the time they caught up with them, they were in the module and escaped under the ground.

"Oh, they got away." Mike said.

"They do all the time." Raph replied.

"At least we stopped them from taking the power packs." Leo said. Then the three of them went back to the zoo clinic.  
…………………

Splinter and Donny were glad that the three of them returned without any major damage done to them.  
………………

On their way back to the Technodrome, Shredder and his minions talked about how they had noticed in the end that there had been only three turtles facing off with them instead of the usual four. That was unusual. They knew Donatello was no coward. Even he would have been there, unless he had been in a backup spot that they didn't go out of.

If he was gone, they could use this to their advantage. With the brainy turtle gone, the turtles would be more at a disadvantage when it came to big technology to figure it out. They might use it to their advantage if their smart one was really out of the picture.  
…………………

After her shift ended, April felt that she had had a good day at her job for once and went down to celebrate with her friends. It had been a little while since she had seen them last. But when she got to the lair, it was pitch black.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" April took out her pocket flashlight to find a light switch.

She got no reply from anybody in the lair and found the rooms all deserted, even Splinter's.

"I hope they're alright." She said and called her friends.

"Hi, April. What's up?" Raphael picked up.

"Where are you guys? I'm down here in the lair and you are gone." April said.

"We're all over here at the zoo veterinary clinic, April."

"What are you doing there? Has someone been hurt?"

"Donatello."

"Donatello? How bad is he hurt?"

"Bad. He's not going to be able to fight with us for some time." Raphael explained.

"I'll be over in a little bit." April said. She had concerns about her smart friend, but would be there for any of them if something happened to them.

She got out of the sewers and got on the Channel Six news motorcycle and headed to the zoo clinic. She hoped Donatello would be alright.  
………………

When she got to the zoo clinic, she knocked and Mike let her in. Dr. Jane and Dr. Matt were now going home at night as Donatello was doing much better now, so it was just the mutant family here at night.  


"Right this way, April." Mike said and led the way to a back room where she saw Donatello look up as he was leaning against the wall to support himself. He had a pillow behind him. The others looked up too as she joined their family.

"Nice of you to join us, April." Leonardo said.

"What happened, Donatello?" She asked, concerned.

"It's a long story." Donny replied.

From her point of view, April could see bandages on the brainy turtle's right arm and an IV in the left hand, but other than that, she didn't see anything else wrong, as he was covered with blankets that covered his body up to his chest.

"Who hurt you? Shredder?" April asked.

"No. For once, this was not his doing." Leo said.

"It was some unknown guy who had a grudge against Donatello for some reason. He said that Donatello had hurt him and he had intended to return the favor." Mike explained.

"But you guys would never hurt anybody unless there was a reason to." She said.

"We know, but he might have been a robber at some point, but I didn't remember him." Donny said. "He never even told me his name, but if I saw him again, I would remember his face."

"But what else happened, Donatello? Can you get up?"

"Not without help, April. My injuries go far beyond just this slash on my arm." Donny replied. He reluctantly pulled the blankets down to reveal his bandaged middle.

April couldn't believe what she saw.

"Master, if you would raise that end up." Donny said.

"Yes, my student." Splinter said and he raised the blanket on the left leg.

April then saw the cast on Donatello's leg. Her friend was indeed in very bad shape. "What happened?" She demanded to know.

"The man tried to destroy my stomach for the most part. He cut my plastron up and he made long cuts in my sides, which now have stitches in them. He broke my lower leg so I couldn't get away from him. He beat my stomach too before he cut it up. The slash on my arm was just something else." Donatello tried to explain the best he could from his memory of what happened.

Then the others explained what happened after that when Donny didn't know what happened while he was unconscious.

"I could have helped." April said.

"We're sorry, April, but we had to make sure he was alright first." Leonardo said. "But you can help us out now."

"So when are you going to be able to go home?" She asked.

"A few more days. Dr. Goodfellow wants to make sure I'm strong enough first." Donny said.

"It is time for you to try to get up and do some walking again, Donatello." Leo said.

"It feels like I just got to laying back down again, Leonardo." Donny complained.

"You know we have to do this every few hours."

Donatello groaned.

April watched as two of her friends helped Donatello to his feet. She had never heard Donatello be in that much pain before. Obviously his stomach was the worst of his injuries, before his leg. She watched as Leonardo and Michelangelo helped him to walk around the room, ever so slowly. She saw how Donny limped on the bad leg. She hoped he would be ok in a few weeks.

She knew that a broken leg could take six weeks at the least to heal, but she wasn't sure how long it would take Donatello's plastron to heal.

"How long do you think it will take to recover from all this?" April asked.

"Dr. Goodfellow said at least eight weeks for his leg. The stitches in his sides and arm come out in a couple of weeks. But his plastron won't be healed for at least four or five months." Splinter said.

After hearing that, April knew this was going to a long recovery for Donatello.

She stayed with them until the next morning, then went home and got ready for work again.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane and Matt monitored Donatello's progress daily and he did better with each passing day. At the end of the week, he was deemed well enough he could finally go home.

He was ordered to be on bed rest for at least another week, but he still needed to be able to stand up and walk around to avoid blood clots in his legs. His family would help him, but he was also given a crutch to use for his broken foot. His stomach still hurt too much for him to support himself on two crutches.

Donatello was more than ready to go home.

When they finally got him home, Donatello was helped to his room. He instantly wanted to be in his own bed. He had missed his room, the lair, and his bed. But with him, Donny was more a stomach sleeper, but with his stomach currently injured, he wasn't going to lay on it.

Donatello was so tired that he fell asleep almost right away when he got comfortable in his own bed. It was so good to be home again.

April came over later that evening with Irma to see how he was doing. She had told Irma of what happened and Irma wanted to see for herself.

The family and friends had a pizza dinner close to Donny's room. Donatello was awake for dinner, but he still didn't feel real well. He had been served small portions of pizza. He could hold them down, he just didn't have a lot of appetite right now.

Even Irma was astonished at what had happened to her friend. Donatello had shown her the injured areas too. She wished him well. She also took the news that he wouldn't be out on the streets for a few months.

The girls were happy to be able to do anything they could for Donatello or the family if needed.  
………………….

In the following days, Donatello slept a lot more. Splinter gave him some pain relief herbs, but he was also on antibiotics and pain pills from the doctor too. He needed a lot of rest these days. But it was also hard to sleep at times too, when he would wake up sweating and scared, scared of what had happened to him and would it happen again?

His family was woken many times to his screaming in his sleep and they often had to comfort him the best they could.

The brothers were often busy training, patrolling, or even watching TV. They kept the TV down so Donatello could sleep. But they did help him out of bed a few times a day to do the walking exercises expected of their injured brother. He was also only allowed sponge baths to get clean.

After the first week home, Donatello was allowed out of bed a lot more, but he still didn't like moving around much. By now, he was using his crutch to get out of bed, but it still hurt his stomach to put bending into it. He could also still feel the stitches in his sides and they were pulling at the skin. They were also very itchy, and it took a lot of willpower to not try to scratch them.

When he was up and about now, balancing on the crutch when he stood, but he preferred just sitting and watching TV with the others.

But also during this time, attacks from their worst arch enemy were increasing again. Donny's brothers were called out a lot more to deal with them.

It finally took one night for Raphael to call Donatello to tell them how to deal with a special technology that the Shredder was after.

Donatello told them to hold the turtle com to the machine so he could see the buttons and mechanics of it. He gave the best advice that he could and they did it to the best of their knowledge and destroyed it.  
……………….

After the last few encounters with their enemies, the Shredder did figure out that the turtles were one short. Donatello was finally out of the picture. But he had seen that the others had called for help. He was going to find out who this new help was, one way or another.  
……………….

Two weeks passed and Donatello was taken back to the doctor for a checkup on his healing progress.

The bandages were taken off of Donny's middle. The covering on the plastron would be there for a long time yet. The sides were looked at and they looked healed. Now it was time to get the stitches out. Donatello was happy to hear that.

"They've been driving me crazy itching these past few weeks." Donatello said.

"I'm sure they have." Jane said. "But now we can take them out."

Jane got some tweezers and some small scissors and began removing the stitches in Donny's sides.

When all the stitches were gone, it was definitely noticed that there were going to be scars from the wounds. Donatello was not proud to have them. They had been given to him by an evil coward.

The arm came next and the stitches in there too were removed. Then came the leg.

The cast was cut off and x-rayed again. For the brief time there was no cast on his foot, it felt good to the still healing turtle.

Jane examined the x-ray in front of Donatello. She pointed out where the worst of the fractures had been and that they were still healing. At least for another couple of weeks, the foot needed to be in a cast again.  
Jane made up a new cast for the leg.

Donatello had been walking with the crutch for these past few weeks, but this time he had a cast that he could just walk on. He no longer needed the crutch. He was at a month along in recovery.

In a few weeks, Jane would see about putting a brace on the leg. Donny looked forward to that, but he was looking more forward to not wearing anything at all on his leg anymore.

Donatello left the clinic with a new cast on his leg and his middle was still kept in bandages because they wouldn't be good for awhile yet. But also before he left, he had also confessed about his bad dreams of what had happened. Jane knew he had been traumatized and the best she could advise was talking to Master Splinter. He seemed wise in his ways.  
……………….

There were continued attacks from the Shredder and company. And every time, Donny's help had to be sought through via turtle com. Eventually, there was another robot created to attack the turtles.   
When Donatello was contacted about it, he said that maybe Channel Six's transmitter could reprogram it to serve them. But Donny himself would have to reprogram it.

Donatello felt he was well enough to go out of the lair now, as long as he didn't face a frontal confrontation.

April came and picked him up and drove him to Channel Six. He programmed the transmitter to fix the attacking robot while Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo kept the robot busy.

This had been April's day off, and was caught by her boss, Burne, and Vernon on her and Don's way up to the transmitter room. Donatello didn't want to be seen like this. He hid, and while April talked to the men, Donny managed to sneak around them. He limped going up the stairs. His leg hurt a little bit, but wasn't too bad from a few weeks ago.

He arranged some wires around and then April finally joined him. In just a few short minutes, the transmitter was ready and he pushed the lever and the transmitter flashed some new programming to the robot, making it turn on the Shredder and his mutants, chasing them back underground to the ocean.

April and Donatello took the elevator back downstairs and were careful to avoid watching eyes. The other turtles picked them up in the Turtle Van.  
…………..

Another two weeks went by and on the next leg exam, Jane finally let Donatello have a foot brace to wear. On the next checkup, maybe Donatello's leg would be well enough to go without anything, but this new x-ray revealed some progress, but it was still healing. That hammer had smashed the turtle's leg and ankle pretty good. The ankle bone was taking the longest to heal.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been over a year now since Vernon's nephew, Foster, had visited last. It was now the middle of summer vacation for kids, and Foster was involved in a new science project for a summer science program. After resolving some major issues a year ago, the turtles and Foster were great friends now.

Foster wondered if Donatello wanted to see his new project and might be interested in helping him with it. He wanted to design something incredible, like how the solar magnet had been before it had fallen into evil hands a year ago, but Foster wanted to make sure it wasn't so dangerous this time.

Donatello was only 7 weeks into his recovery when the invitation came about to visit Foster.

He really didn't want to be seen like this, but he did want to reconnect with the young genius. It wasn't often someone as young as that kid was a genius like Donatello.

All the turtles went to the Junior High school where they would meet Foster and begin working on the new project. And once again, Vernon did try to supervise.

The turtles had drove and hidden their van away from the school and came in via the sewers. Donatello was nervous about being seen, but he didn't want to let his young friend down.

Donatello walked in last when they walked into the room. He was hiding himself behind his brothers, and they had a feeling they knew how he felt right now.

"Hi guys." Foster greeted.

"Hi, Foster. Did you decide on what you wanted to work on yet?" Leonardo asked.

"I wanted to run some ideas past Donatello first." Foster said.

"Uh, sure, Foster, go ahead. I'm all ears." Donny said.

"Can you come over here to take a look at my list of ideas?" The redhead boy asked.

"Uh, sure." Donny said.

"Donatello, you can't hide behind us forever. Go on." Raphael urged.

"He's right. Go on." Leonardo encouraged.

"Why would you be hiding behind them?" Vernon asked. He always assumed that was his job to hide behind others, at least if he might get beaten up.

The trio parted, revealing why Donatello was hiding behind them. The man and boy instantly saw why.

Donatello nervously walked over to Foster. He still wore bandages around his middle and the brace on his leg was easily noticed.

"What happened, Donatello?" Foster asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. But I am recovering well." The turtle said.

As Vernon saw the extent of the bandages, now he knew why he hadn't seen Donatello with the other turtles in so long.

The trio left Donatello with Foster so they could work on a science project together.

Later on in the evening, April brought Donatello home.  
…………….

At home, Donatello had finally resumed working on his inventions. Currently, he was working on something that would aid Foster's science project.  
…………..

One week later was the showing off of what they were calling a Polar Gauge. The Polar Gauge could detect solar storms that disrupt the atmosphere by using a magnet. The turtles and April were all there to witness who won. The turtles were all in their trench coats. The brace on Donatello's leg was covering his pants leg.

Foster won this year's science project.

The guys, Vernon, and April were all happy for him. Donatello's tutoring had helped a lot.

Foster went home with a big blue ribbon.  
………………

At the eighth week of recovery, Donatello felt he was ready to try to go out to dinner with his brothers again for pizza. He so wanted to get out of the lair, but his family was still cautious of him being out as he could still re-injure himself.

They went to Vinnie's for dinner that night. Donny was so glad to be eating pizza at a pizzeria again.

But within minutes after they started eating, there was a burglar alarm from across the street. There was a jewelry store that had just been robbed.

"Just when the pizza was tasting so good." Mike whined.

"You stay here, Donatello." Leo said.

"I know." Don felt so guilty that he couldn't help his brothers fight.

All four of them got up and went outside, but Donatello hung back while the other three went running after the robbers. They all took off their clothes running after the crooks so they wouldn't hinder their weapons or running.

Donatello watched as his brothers took down the robbers with ease, but as he watched, he noticed something familiar about the robbers.

These were three men of the man who had tortured him! That could only mean that the man could be watching him from anywhere.

"Ah!" Donatello moaned and slunk back inside Vinnie's. He did want to face the man who had harmed him, but he wasn't ready to face him just yet. He wanted to wait until his recovery time was over.

Michelangelo tied the crooks up with his ropes and the turtles went back to Vinnie's, picking up their coats on the way. The crooks were now all tied up for the police, which were now approaching with their sirens.  
Once they were back in Vinnie's, when they saw Donatello, they saw he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Donatello?" Leo asked.

"Those were just a few of those men that worked for the man that tortured me!" Donny said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't forget their faces in a million years." Don said.

"We should ask where their boss is." Leo said.

"No, Leonardo. Not yet. I want to face the man that hurt me, but I'm not recovered yet. When I'm done healing, then we go after him." Donatello declared. "And for all I know, he might have been watching me stay behind while you guys were all taking down his men."

The others knew he was right. It was dangerous for Donatello to be left alone on the streets right now. His leg might have been nearly healed, but his plastron still had awhile to go yet before being completely recovered.

The turtles watched the police drive away with the crooks. They would face the humans who had hurt Donatello in time.

And Lenny had been watching from a distance. He had seen the three turtles go after his three men that got arrested, but he had also taken notice of the fourth turtle that had hung back at the entrance to Vinnie's. It was obvious that the purple masked turtle had lived after all, but he had hurt him bad enough he still wasn't able to fight. He smiled in satisfaction of what he had done to the turtle.  
……………….

On the next checkup, Jane declared his leg and ankle completely healed and now he could go without anything on it. But he should still take it easy for a little while on it to get used to not wearing anything. It might still or might not at all hurt. Donny had had some bad fractures.

Now he could take normal baths and showers again.

Master Splinter had him begin small katas after the brace had been taken off, but nothing big. There were still at least two more months worth of recovery for the plastron.

Donatello could lift some small weights, do some arm and leg exercises as such, but putting any bend in the plastron just needed to be watched yet. He now went without the bandages, but the covering was still on, protecting the cut areas. All scars were revealed now on the skin. He still felt guilty for what had happened to him.

He didn't wake up with nightmares quite so much now as he did in the past. But after seeing Lenny's men, it did bring back nightmares for a few nights. He really hoped that man wouldn't recapture him and torture him again.

He had come so far in his recovery already and Donatello wasn't about ready to let that man hurt him again. That man had made sure he was off the streets for quite awhile with what he had done to him. Donny wanted to get revenge on him so bad for doing what he did, as did the family. They wanted to take that man down, but not without Donatello with them. It would just be a little bit longer.


	10. Chapter 10

After seeing his former enemy on the street again, Lenny thought that turtle would want to get even with him eventually. He needed to take this turtle down while he was still injured. He had an idea.

What was left of his men had a gadget that could mimic other voices, and they used it to mimic the turtles' voices. They called up April.

"Hello." April said on her phone. She was at her job at Channel Six.

"Hello, April. Can you come down to Bleaker Street? We need your help." The man who was mimicking Leonardo's voice said.

"Sure. I'll be right there." She said and hung up.

April was sure there could be a news story in it, but she was more interested in helping her friends before getting a story.

April drove to the address that had been given to her and she found no one around.

"Hello. Leonardo? Guys? Anyone here?" She asked.

"Nab her!" Lenny shouted.

April screamed as she was ambushed by all the men. She was easily subdued and forced into a chair where she was tied up and gagged.

"Now we have you as bait for those turtle friends of yours. You are bait to lure them out, or more specifically, that purple banded turtle friend of yours. You see, Ms. O'Neil, I was the one that injured your friend." Lenny explained.

April's eyes widened.

"And I'm sure he's been wanting to get me back for what I did, but I think I'll take him out before he even has a chance to recover completely!" Lenny laughed evilly.

April wouldn't let this happen without a fight, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment.

Lenny then began looking through her pockets for a turtle com. He found it down on her thigh pocket. "Now I can call your friends and call in my ransom." He said.

April really wanted to question who this man was and what he really wanted with Donatello. He had done enough already to the poor turtle.  
……………..

Donatello was trying to work on the TV for his family to be able to watch it when the turtle com started going off.

"Saved by the beep." Donny said and took his turtle com out and answered it. "Donatello here."

On the screen popped up a very familiar face to the formerly injured turtle. "Hello there, Turtle." Lenny greeted.

Donatello's eyes widened. "You! What do you want? And where did you get that turtle com?" He demanded.

His brothers were sitting on the couch when Donatello's demeanor changed. "What's going on, Donatello?" Leonardo asked.

Donny waved his hand at them to silence them for a moment.

"You see, I have your friend, April O'Neil, Turtle. See?" Lenny then showed the image of April tied, gagged, struggling and her voice being muffled from the gag.

"Don't hurt her! What do you want?" Donatello asked desperately.

"Why, I want you, Turtle. I see I didn't finish the job. You come and meet me, by yourself only, I mean it, or the girl gets hurt! Now go somewhere private and I'll tell you where." Lenny growled.

"What's going on?" Mike asked this time.

"April's in trouble, and it's the man who hurt me that has her this time." Donatello had his hand over the phone screen. "He wants me to meet him, alone, but I have to find out privately."

"That dirty double crosser!" Mike growled.

Donatello pulled himself up and went to his lab and closed the door. "Now, where is April?"

"You triply sure you're alone?" Lenny asked.

"Yes. Now where is she?"

Lenny gave him the address and then he gave him strict instructions that he had to come alone. Then he hung up.

Donatello was worried for April, but he was also worried about what would be done to himself if he was recaptured by this maniac. He involuntarily put a hand on his stomach and rubbed it. It was the only injury still healing and he didn't want it reopened.

He left the lab and went to tell the others what was going on.

"He wants me to turn myself over to him to release April." Donny said.

"But you're not done recovering yet, dude." Mike said.

"I know, Michelangelo, but I'm well enough to move around now. I promise I'll be careful."

"We'll take you the appointed address, and keep your turtle com open. We won't let him hurt you again, Donatello." Leonardo said.

"Thanks, but you have to really keep your distance. He's serious or he'll harm her. I know what he's capable of." Donatello said worriedly.

His family saw that one of his hands rested on his belly. His belly had been the worst injury, other than a shattered foot.

"I understand that you are afraid of him, Donatello, after what he did to you, but you must do this to get him to release April." Master Splinter said. "Just remember your training and you shall beat him."

"I know. I can do this, but I just don't want him to hurt me again to the extent that he did last time." Donny said.

"We won't let it happen." Leo said. "As long as you keep your turtle com open, we'll know when to head in and get you out if needed, but we'll give you a chance to turn yourself over and get April out."

Donatello gave out a deep breath. He normally wouldn't show fear so easily, but his torture experience had left its mark on him. He didn't want to picture a saw cutting into him again.

Splinter had faith that his sons would get April out, but he came anyway since his smart son was still partially injured. And he wanted to meet the man who had nearly killed Donatello. He wouldn't get away with hurting him again.


	11. Chapter 11

The mutant family headed towards the address that had been provided. When they got there, they let Donatello out of the van.

"Be careful, my student." Splinter said.

"I plan to." Donny said. He took his Bo out of his belt and stalked the warehouse, looking for a way to get in. He had his turtle com open and in a good position in his belt. Maybe he could sneak in and get April out without the man knowing.

Leonardo backed the van into hiding. Now, all they could do was listen and wait.

Donatello found a back way into the warehouse. He knew he would have to be very careful, as he hadn't trained to the fullest limit in so long, some of his fighting skills would be rusty. He climbed through a window and began his search for April.

He soon came to a door and opened it a little bit and saw humans in the room and his friend, April. They hadn't done anything to her, yet.

"Where is that turtle?!" Lenny shouted. "If he doesn't get here within the next 10 minutes, you, my dear, are going to get a good injury to prove I wasn't kidding around." Lenny held a knife towards April.

April could only glare at him. Even if she didn't have the gag over her mouth, she wouldn't have told him anything anyway.

Donatello couldn't let that happen. Gathering up his courage, he opened the door.

"I'm right here! Now let her go!" The turtle demanded.

All the humans turned to the back door.

"Donatello!" April said behind her gag.

"Ah! The turtle I wanted to see." Lenny said evilly. He looked Donatello up and down.

Lenny saw that the turtle's injuries had all but healed, though he noticed a covering on the belly. "I see you are not yet done healing from what I gave you."

"You nearly killed me!" Donatello gave him an angry look. "I'm here, now let April go."

"Not until I have you fully, as in you give yourself to me fully." Lenny said. "Put down your stick and we'll talk. If you don't, she gets hurt right now!" He had the knife at her throat.

"Alright. Just let her go." Donny set his bo down. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

Some men came over and grabbed Donny's arms and pulled them behind his back. The turtle winced as they were pulled so hard on and he felt rope being tied over his wrists.

"Turn her loose." Lenny said.

April was cut loose and she pulled the gag out of her mouth. "No, Donatello, you can't do this." She pleaded with him.

"I have to, April." Donny said. "Go on."

April was forced to the entrance, taken out and dragged to a back alley. From a distance, the other turtles and Splinter saw who was dragging her. They all got out of the van and went to help her.

"You won't get away this!" She yelled at them.

"The boss already has once, and now he's going to finish that turtle friend of yours for good!" One man laughed.

"Hey, let the lady go!" Leo demanded of the two men escorting her.

"Leonardo! Guys!" April exclaimed happily.

"And who's going to stop us? You?"

"Yes. Get 'em guys." Leo ordered and the others attacked.

They let go of April and ran for the warehouse, but the turtles beat them to it and gave the men a good beating and knocked them out cold. Splinter had used pressure points to knock them out.

April was relieved to see all of them. "How did you get here?"

"We knew of the plan of what would happen. We are not going to let this man hurt Donatello again. He has his turtle com open. We heard everything." Raphael said.

"So go in there and get him out. He plans on doing major harm to Donatello." April said.

"We won't let that happen. We are just waiting for the right moment. We just want to see if Donatello can get any information out of him first." Splinter explained.

They went on to listen some more.

Donatello was now forced to a chair. His arms were still behind him. Then they proceeded to tie him to the chair. Once the men were done with him, they backed off and Lenny stood before him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Donatello asked. He tried to keep his breathing steady, to not indicate he was nervous.

"I know I enjoyed what I did to you last time, and I think I'll do it again!" Lenny laughed.

Another man came forward with something in his hands. Donatello's eyes widened as he noticed he had a sledge hammer in his hands.

Donatello began to furiously struggle in the chair and he made himself topple over. He screamed when he toppled the chair over. He landed hard on his right arm. He felt a jolt of pain go through it.

The man kept on approaching him menacingly, smiling evilly.

Since Donny's legs weren't tied up, he kicked out at the man when he got close. He kicked him in the shin, making him drop the hammer to hold his leg in pain.

"Oh, do I have to do everything myself?!" Lenny groaned. He picked up the hammer and got near the scared turtle. He avoided contact with Donny's legs.

Donatello was trying to get loose of the ropes, but it wasn't happening.

"Any last requests, Turtle?" Lenny demanded.

"Yes. Just who are you anyway?" Donny asked.

"You may call me Lenny." The man said. "Now on to the fun." He raised the hammer.

"HELP!" Donatello screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then the entrance door burst open. It made Lenny lower the hammer.

"Guys!" Donatello breathed in relief.

"You were supposed to come alone!" Lenny growled at the bound turtle. He came forward and kicked Donatello in the stomach.

"Agh!" Donatello let out a grunt of pain. He closed his eyes tightly and curled his legs up.

Then Lenny tried to escape the turtle's family.

Lenny's friends tried fighting their hardest, but they were no match, especially against Master Splinter's fighting skills. Eventually, they all were subdued.

Leonardo went over to the chair and set Donatello free of the ropes. "Donatello, are you alright?" He asked.

Donatello sat up and he felt tremendous pain in his right arm and a bit in his stomach. He rubbed his belly with his good arm. "It's not that bad. I'll be okay."

As soon as he was on his feet, he held his right arm. When he walked over to his family and tied up gang of men, he had Splinter take a look at it.

Donny winced as Splinter squeezed it. "It's not broken, my student, but you do have a bad sprain in your elbow. Now we must leave this place. The police are on their way."

The turtles and Splinter left the warehouse as they were hearing the sirens. April followed them. She gave Donatello a hug and a kiss for saving her.

She went back to her motorcycle and brought it up to the front of the warehouse where she waited for the police. The turtle van drove on by her just as the police arrived.

She led them into the warehouse where all the men were tied up.

"These guys had kidnapped me." April said. "And he threatened to harm me."

"That's Lenny Wilson. A notorious bank robber. We thought he had done his time in prison."

"Well, he didn't straighten up much." April said.

Lenny and his men were all arrested for kidnapping, burglary, and for assault charges on April.  
………………

Back at the lair, Donatello's right arm was put into a sling that he would wear for a few days. But he was more than grateful that his family had saved him this time from getting any worse injuries. His stomach only hurt just barely at all.

They all sat down to watch the news. This time, the man would be going to prison for much longer than the two years. They learned his name finally too.

Donatello and the others would be on the lookout for him in the future, if he ever got out of jail again.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Over the next several days the sprain in Donny's arm healed, and finally after 4 long months of waiting, the plastron was deemed finally healed and Donatello began his full on training again.

Dr. Goodfellow had seen to it that it was fully healed before she gave the go ahead that he could train and fight alongside his brothers again. Donatello was so happy to hear that, though the cover would continue to stay on for awhile longer. It would come off in its own time.

Donatello knew he had scars on his skin from those injuries, but he wondered what his plastron was going to look like when the cover came off. It wouldn't look like it did before the injuries were inflicted.

When Splinter had Donatello joining his brothers for a full on training session, it turned out that, though he had been doing small katas for the last 3 months, his biggest skills were more rusty. Donny had so much catching up to do. And as his skills improved, he joined in more and more in fights on the streets. He was even back to fighting the Shredder and company.

To them, it turned out that Donatello had been out of action for awhile, hence they hadn't seen him with his fellow turtles. And they saw a small part of the reason why: the cover on his stomach that still showed. But the bad guys didn't question it. They even tried to take advantage of that at times, with Donatello being more witty and faster than they were and making sure they never touched his stomach, even though it was now healed. But the injury had left him being more protective of his belly, not letting baddies touch it.

The whole experience had left a good mark on the smart turtle. Not just the physical scars, but there had been mental ones as well. He had been a little wary at first to start fighting again, but he knew how fun it could be to put the bad guys in jail. He liked sticking up for others that couldn't stick up for themselves just as his family did.

The experience had also put a more profound sense of humility into Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo as well, when they thought that they could possibly lose Donatello had scared them more than anything. It showed that they weren't invincible.

Though Donatello still was a bit afraid of Lenny getting out of jail again, he wouldn't let it hold him back in fighting bad guys the way he had always done. He was a ninja warrior like his family was. He was also the genius who fought with technology too. His family would be lost without him when it came to technology that was used for evil.

The experience had even brought the turtles and their humans friends even closer too. April and Irma visited a lot more. They would have been mortified if Donatello had died. He was a particular favorite by them at times, though they loved all their mutant friends.

Master Splinter had been scared too of his student possibly dying, but he had tried to remain calm. He had been willing to get revenge for his son/student too. He had seen Donatello go from a scared turtle to learning to overcome his fears over his recovery time. He was more than proud of him to have come back from the brink of death to his full brainy self again, though the scars would always remain. And he was also indebted to the doctors that had saved his son's life too: Dr. Jane Goodfellow and her assistant, Dr. Matt Baines.

Donatello was all in all very important to the world in the ways of science and technology that he stop the work of evil in his genius ways. His family would be lost without him in that way. And the whole ninja family was important in that they stop the ways of evil from humans like Lenny, and the Shredder and his army.

Donatello would remember the experience the rest of his life and how it had impacted him. But he wasn't going to let it hold him back now that he was recovered. He would continue to be the best genius and ninja turtle that he was.


End file.
